


Crush of Mine

by BluebellBunny



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Crushing, But mostly fluff, I swear, M/M, and they makeout, but we love him, felix is a weirdo, felix ships hyunjeong, he works in the library, higschool au - Freeform, hyunjin gets jealous, its all fluff, its cute, its fun, jeongin hates socializing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebellBunny/pseuds/BluebellBunny
Summary: Jeongin has a crush on the school's mysterious bad boy. That's it. That's all. Oh, and he helps said mysterious bad boy with his English assignment.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	Crush of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhhhh i told myself i wouldn't post again, not until i was sure i could > <  
> i couldn't resist  
> i hope yall like this, :) and please forgive any editing mistakes, its 2am i have work in the morning and I have a headache so there may be edit mistakes :))

Jeongin and Felix had met on the first day of highschool. 

Jeongin was a shy boy who wanted to get through the four years of highschool as quietly as possible. However, Felix seemed to be completely against that happening; he had approached the quiet boy around lunch and asked if he wanted to sit with him, to which Jeongin had replied ‘no’. Felix proceeded to nod, grab the other’s bag, and walk towards where he was sitting before. Jeongin, after getting over the shock, followed the odd boy and shyly asked for his bag back. Felix had then replied he wouldn’t give it back unless Jeongin promised to be his best friend. 

And now, halfway into grade eleven, the two were inseparable. 

They seemed quiet to the rest of the other students, never speaking unless spoken to, and would only whisper to each other. So yeah, they were known, but they were known to be a mysterious pair that no one went near. 

Unbeknownst to these students, Felix and Jeongin, when whispering to each other, were actually talking shit about everyone. The two found out quickly that they hated people, and hated socializing even more. Felix found out that besides being a shy, adorable, flustered boy, Jeongin was also very sassy and unintentionally straightforward. 

Jeongin, on the other hand, found out that Felix was stubborn, unafraid to speak his mind, sarcastic, and very ready to fight anyone that even tried to come near his best friend. Which had happened various times; a girl in their science class approached Jeongin to ask if he wanted to be her partner, which the boy was going to _nicely_ refuse, but before he could, Felix sitting beside him had oh so kindly pointed out to the girl that her bag was leaking _and_ was about to catch fire. The girl had turned around, and sure enough, her bag was leaking from the bottom, and there was a lit matchstick rolling towards it. 

Jeongin never figured out how Felix had done it without moving from his seat, however unlike any normal person, he wasn’t terrified. If anything, he had respected the other boy even more. 

Another thing the two did quite often, was give other students nicknames, cause they could never remember their actual names. One student in particular had an interesting nickname. A well-known boy by the name of Hyunjin was given the nickname ‘Hot Crush’ by Felix when he realized his best friend had developed a crush on the typical ‘bad boy’ of the school. 

Now who exactly was Hwang Hyunjin? No one really knew. The boy was always dressed in black as if he didn’t own any articles of clothing of colour, he had various piercings adorning his features; lobe, helix, industrial, lip, and eyebrow piercings. He had blonde hair that reached his neck, studded and chain belts were always loosely hanging from his dark jeans, and dark ankle boots were a must for him to wear everyday. 

No one knew anything about him either. He was just as quiet as the two best friends, maybe even more considering no one ever saw him talk to anyone. Not to mention he was also a senior who went undisturbed even by teachers. No one ever bothered him, or even tried to. Especially after an incident that had happened a year before; a basketball player, an overly cocky one, had decided it would be fun to try and prank this well-known mysterious bad boy. So when Hyunjin had walked into his classroom, opening the door, a bucket of black ink had dropped on him...but he didn’t react. He didn’t even flinch, almost like he had been expecting it. He merely turned around and walked out of the class, and the school. The basketball player had gone missing after that, appearing after a week with stitches, and a cast around his leg. No one asked what happened, but it was implied. And no one bothered Hyunjin after that. 

Because of this, various loud admirers of the boy began to emerge. Jeongin hadn’t been one of them, he always kept his crush quiet, especially how his crush had begun; which Felix almost threw him out a window for not telling him about _the incident_. Well, Felix called it that to make it overly dramatic. (Jeongin had changed his best friend’s contact name from ‘Drama Queen’ to ‘Whole Damn Theater’ after that). 

_The incident_ took place in the library, where Jeongin had been volunteering after school for almost as long as he had started high school. He loved the two librarians and they loved him, to the point that they even let Felix stay most days to give him company even though he tended to be very noisy. 

The two’s meeting took place on a day Felix was too busy to stay to provide him company. Jeongin was busy shelving books, not really paying attention to anyone or anything else as he focused on the book names he was putting back, taking note of some he may want to read. One big thing he and Felix had in common was their intense love for books, especially hardcover. He even made note of some books he’d suggest Felix to read. 

After finishing with the side he was on, Jeongin turned the corner to shelve the last remaining books, but froze in his tracks when he noticed the school’s bad boy standing in the middle, glaring at the row in front of him. Jeongin could practically feel the frustration coming from the man. And since he had to finish shelving, and was just a nice person in general, Jeongin slowly shuffled up to the other. 

“Excuse me?” He called out quietly. He never spoke loud, he physically couldn’t without making his chest feel heavy. It annoyed many since they couldn’t hear him well, but Felix seemed to have some 10/10 hearing cause even if Jeongin mumbled under his breath, his best friend would understand every single word. 

And apparently the boy in front of him seemed to have 10/10 hearing too cause he turned around immediately, his glare transferring from the books to whoever had dared speak to him. His glare didn’t last long though as he noticed the younger pouting subconsciously at the hostility. Hyunjin instead stared at him with a questioning gaze. 

“I just wanted to know if you needed any help?” Jeongin asked, his fingers fidgeting with the hem of his sleeves. He wasn’t used to socializing without Felix beside him. 

Hyunjin stared at him with cold eyes for what felt like forever, when actually it was a good thirty seconds, before nodding once and handing over a crumpled piece of paper. 

Jeongin didn’t judge, his own papers were most often crumpled at the bottom of his bag. He took the piece of paper, surprised at how warm the taller was when their fingers touched, and opened it up. It was an English assignment from what he could tell, not a difficult one either even though Hyunjin was in a grade above him. It was a book report that had to do with literary theories, with the book being the students’ choice. Jeongin guessed the other never really spent time around books with how he kept sending annoyed glances to the bookshelves. 

Jeongin thought for a quick second before coming up with various good books to use for literary theory reports. 

“Um…” He began, avoiding the other’s gaze. “I actually know a book you could use.” He turned to the cart he had been using to carry the books around and rummaged through the leftover books. He was sure it had been there. 

Jeongin let out an excited squeak as he brought the book out, but immediately froze as his cheeks turned extremely red when he realized who he was in front of. He turned slowly towards the older, genuinely surprised when he saw Hyunjin’s lip quirk up into an amused smirk. Though when he realized what he was doing, his expression turned back to his usual stone cold face. 

Jeongin looked away as well, refusing to believe that his heart had skipped a beat for the bad boy. He kept his gaze on the book as he handed it, with the paper, to the other. “Oryx and Crake, written by Margaret Atwood. You could apply the feminist theory to it easily since there are many examples.”

Hyunjin hummed in response as he stared at the book as well, skimming through the blurb. He looked back up at Jeongin and cleared his throat before speaking in a voice even quieter than Jeongin’s, “Thanks.” 

If Jeongin was anyone else, he wouldn’t have heard it. But he did. Hyunjin walked away to check out the book, leaving Jeongin confused as to why his heart rate had sped up.

He didn’t see the taller again in the library after that, though he did see the boy walking in the hallways. Not the cafeteria though, Felix and Jeongin never sat there. Though they did move from their small corner on the third floor to the abandoned hallway (named so because no one used it) on the first floor after Jeongin had seen Hyunjin sitting right outside on the green grass, reading the book Jeongin had recommended. It took a whole two days of sitting in the new area and Jeongin trying not to stare at the taller that sat outside, for Felix to finally realize what was going on. 

“You have a crush!” He had shouted, followed by Jeongin tackling him to put his hand over his best friend’s mouth, thanking the universe that the transparent doors they sat near were soundproof _and_ no one was able to look inside of it. 

It saved him a lot of unnecessary embarrassment.

After that, Jeongin had explained what happened as Felix listened eagerly. They had given Hyunjin the nickname Hot Crush more for the reason of talking about him in public without anyone knowing who they were speaking of rather than the reason of not remembering his name, since the name was practically engraved into Jeongin’s mind. 

Besides the fact that they sat near the boy at lunch, Jeongin really didn’t do anything else, and since Felix was just as socially awkward, he never pushed his best friend to do anything either. 

It wasn’t until Jeongin started receiving love letters in his locker when something actually went down. 

At first, Jeongin was convinced that Felix was doing it to prank him, but the two were close enough to know when the other was lying or not, so that theory was out. Jeongin was flattered, for sure, but he wasn’t used to compliments, and mostly wanted to find out who it was so he could tell them to chill. Felix, on the other hand, was more excited about ‘solving a mystery’ rather than the fact that his best friend had a secret admirer. Which, to be fair, Jeongin was more excited about too. The two of them were big mystery fans anyway. 

They were in the library once again. Felix was sitting at a table, the love letters sprawled across in front of him as Jeongin was shelving books right in front of his table. It had been two whole weeks since _the incident_ and a week since the letters had started. They were one sentence letters that had some sort of compliment written. From things like ‘you have the most beautiful eyes’ to ‘are you just as kind as people say?’ Truth be told, Felix and Jeongin actually found them quite creepy. He didn’t like knowing there was someone observing him in such a way without him knowing, hence he never did the same to his own crush. He could barely even look at the handsome boy for more than a second without his heart beating out of his chest and his face reddening more than a tomato. 

“So, I made every one in each of our classes write a sentence on these pages, and I’m gonna do my best to match the handwritings, if possible.” Felix stated as he took the papers out of his folder. 

Jeongin glanced at him in concern, “I don’t know if I wanna know how you did that.” 

“Bribery. I gave them all chocolates.” Felix replied, not looking up from his very important ‘work.’ 

Jeongin shook his head as he placed the last book where it belonged. He was about to move the cart, when someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around, already used to people coming to him for books and recommendations. He wasn’t very helpful, but he tried his best. 

Jeongin’s eyes widened as he stared at the familiar face of his crush. He felt his heart rate speed up once more as his fingers started to pull at the hem of his light pink, almost white, sweater in a fidgety way. 

Felix, sensing his other half in distress, tore his gaze away from the papers to the scene in front of him. His eyes widened but he immediately recovered from his shock in order to smile smugly and watch what went down. 

Hyunjin didn’t waste any time letting the younger know what it was he wanted. He held up an assignment rubric in Jeongin’s face. One that had 95% written in red at the top. 

Jeongin was confused. 

“Thanks.” Hyunjin spoke, his voice just as quiet and emotionless as last time. “You helped.”

Felix almost fell off the chair. It was the first time Hyunjin had ever spoken, well, at school. 

Jeongin, who tried not to show his surprise, and his ever-growing love, nodded. “You’re welcome...Y-you can always come to me if you need anything.” 

Hyunjin stared at him once more for a good few seconds before shoving the paper in his black one-shoulder bag, rummaging through it and taking out a new paper which he handed to the other. 

Skimming through the words, Jeongin realized it was an assignment to do with a play; choosing a scene from a Shakespearean play and modernizing it using your own ideas. Jeongin went through a list in his mind, subconsciously biting his lip as he did so. No one but Felix noticed the way Hyunjin’s gaze shifted to the younger’s light pink lips, eyes narrowing intensely at the sight.

Felix tried his best not to laugh out loud, wanting his best friend to have some time with his crush. 

“What about...Macbeth? You could modernize it by using a company setting and theme?” Jeongin suggested before adding quietly, “If that even makes sense.”

Hyunjin hummed again and shoved the paper back into his bag. He was about to turn around to leave, but Felix spoke up, not wanting the scene in front of him to end. 

“Jeongin has a copy of Macbeth! You can borrow it. It’s in his bag, right Jun?” 

Jeongin sent him a look of panic, but Felix just winked back when Hyunjin turned expectantly towards the younger, not at all concerned about the other speaking to him. 

“Right...I do.” Jeongin mumbled and moved to his bag that was placed on the chair in front of Felix. He silently cursed himself for bringing the book with him that day. He took the book out and handed it to Hyunjin, who thanked him quietly. He once again was about to turn to leave, but before Felix could blurt out anything else, Hyunjin stopped himself, staring at the various papers on the desk. 

Felix took this as a golden opportunity and began to explain before Jeongin could stop him. “Jeongin’s been getting creepy love letters, so I’ve decided to put my Sherlock abilities to good use and figure out who it is...then probably call them a coward.” He added the last part quietly followed by an evil glint in his eyes. 

Hyunjin didn’t react much, not that Jeongin was observing him. The boy was too busy killing Felix in his mind to do anything else. But his best friend was watching the bad boy like a hawk. 

“Good luck.” Hyunjin said before finally walking away. 

“He was so jealous.” Felix stated almost immediately. 

Jeongin blushed immediately. “No, he wasn’t! He doesn’t even know me!” 

Felix just sent his oblivious best friend an unimpressed look. 

Surprisingly, the letters stopped. Which Felix complained about cause his ‘case was gone cold with no more evidence.’ But Jeongin was glad. 

It had been a Monday morning when they had opened Jeongin’s locker and found nothing, followed by Felix’s complaints. Once he was done whining, Felix left since his first period that day was on the third floor; Jeongin’s locker was on the first floor, near his own first class which was ‘Foods.’ (Yes, Jeongin saved extras of whatever he cooked during that class for Felix).

Jeongin shut his locker door and almost screamed when he saw Hyunjin leaning against the next locker, clearly waiting for him, staring at the younger with great intensity that had Jeongin’s knees going weak. 

The quick glance he had taken of the taller had made Jeongin whine inside about how good the other looked wearing dark jeans, his usual boots, black shirt under an unbuttoned black and white plaid shirt, and his hair slicked back with strands falling over his forehead. He was a complete contrast to Jeongin; who was wearing a baby blue hoodie, light blue jeans, and forest green leather ankle boots. And cause he’s lazy as hell, his light hair was messily wavy. He felt like a mess in front of the other. 

“Here.” Hyunjin said as he held out the book Jeongin had given him before the weekend. “It helped, thanks.”

Jeongin nodded and took the book, only then realizing that everyone in the hallway were staring at them whilst whispering to their friends as they watched the scene in front of them; one quiet mysterious boy _actually_ talking to the observant shy boy that was best friends with a psycho. 

Jeongin’s attention was brought back to Hyunjin when he spoke again, 

“I do know who you are, by the way. You’re YangJeongin, junior, sixteen years old.” 

Jeongin was confused until it hit him. He was referring to what Felix and him were talking about the week before. The realization that Hyunjin had heard the whole conversation had Jeongin covering his reddened face with his hands. He was about to bang his head into the locker, but warm hands wrapping around his wrists stopped him. Jeongin refused to remove his hands even though he felt Hyunjin lightly tug his wrists, and instead stared through his fingers at the black boots on the ground in front of his own green ones. 

The tugging stopped, just as Hyunjin’s quiet voice reached his ears, “Your friend was right, I was jealous.” 

This got Jeongin to slowly reveal his face as he, for the first time it seemed like, stared right into the taller’s dark eyes. He was still expressionless, but his voice for once was gentle, and even more quiet so only Jeongin could hear him; not the nosy students in the hallway. (Though his voice quieted down made it deeper, which affected Jeongin in ways he wished it didn’t). 

“I knew you from before the library. You bumped into me while reading once, but you were too distracted by your book to actually pay attention to me. And you were too adorable for me to get mad at, so I let you go. Thought I’d forget that meeting. But I didn’t. And then you helped me. Jeongin...over the weekend, I decided...I want you and I want to know you.” 

Jeongin swore he was gonna faint. “This has gotta be a dream. There’s no way my crush would say that to me.” He stupidly said out loud. It was meant to be a thought in his mind.

Hyunjin’s lips quirked up into a smirk, and this time he didn’t hide it. 

“I just said that out loud, didn’t I?” Jeongin questioned, pursing his lips. When Hyunjin nodded, Jeongin looked away, embarrassed, then realized that Hyunjin’s hands were still around his wrists and that they were resting against the taller boy’s chest.

He heard Hyunjin again as he spoke, “Look at me, Jeongin.” 

Jeongin shook his head, still staring at his wrists, now very much aware of the stares of the other students around them. 

“Then at least give me an answer, Jeongin. This isn’t a dream as much as you think it might be. Just tell me, do you not want to be mine?” 

“I-I...I do.” _But it’s hard to believe._ He finished in his mind. 

He didn’t hear a response, but within a second he felt Hyunjin rest his forehead against his own. 

“Finally.” He heard the bad boy of his school mumble in relief. 

“I- We should go to class.” Jeongin stated, still trying his best to keep up with what was happening. All he could process was the hammering of his heart and the other’s warm skin around his wrists and the pressure against his forehead.

Hyunjin hummed in reply. “Sit with me at lunch, bring your friend too if you want...I want to get to know my little mochi better.” He said right before placing a gentle kiss on Jeongin’s nose, and immediately moving away from the younger so he could get to his class. Jeongin felt cold at the lack of body heat near his. But at least with Hyunjin gone, everything that had happened seconds before finally processed in his mind. 

However, being the odd teen he was, his mind decided to fixate on one thing; _Did he just call me mochi??_

(Before he could even enter his class, he was grabbed by the wrist and dragged away by an over-excited, squealing Felix who had been hiding behind a trash can, recording everything cause the boy had never gone to class).

Lunch time finally came around and Jeongin still couldn’t believe he was dating someone, let alone the mysterious bad boy of the school. No one had made a big deal of it as of yet, except Felix of course. It was to the point that he even refused to join Jeongin and his boyfriend for lunch, saying he’ll spend the time with the librarians so that Jeongin gets some alone time with Hyunjin. (This was followed by Jeongin begging him to come but getting a cold-hearted ‘no’ in return).

Jeongin made his way over to the field outside, spotting Hyunjin’s lone figure writing something in a notebook. He made his way to the other and dropped his bag beside him. Hyunjin didn’t move. He only looked up when Jeongin sat down a foot away from him. Jeongin, of course, wasn’t looking at him, instead choosing to focus on taking his food out. 

“Mochi, why are you sitting so far?” Hyunjin asked, gaining the younger’s attention. 

Jeongin looked at the other, finding no evidence that the other was joking; he wasn’t even sitting _that_ far. Instead of arguing, Jeongin shifted a bit closer to Hyunjin. He stopped there and continued to look for his things in his bag.

He heard Hyunjin sigh, the only warning he got before he felt the taller move closer to the point that his legs were almost on top of his boyfriend’s. 

Jeongin couldn’t help but shake his head fondly. Who knew the mysterious bad boy was so touchy. 

He finally found the bag of chips he had been looking for, buried deep under his books. He opened the bag, looking around as he did so. He noticed that even though it seemed like it was going to rain, there were still a bunch of teenagers playing soccer in the distance. 

_That’s wild_. Jeongin thought in his mind before his sight set upon his boyfriend currently finishing, what seemed like, another assignment. Though this one was a biology assignment, so it was completely out of Jeongin’s area of expertise. He hated science with a passion. He always had an interest in English. Which made him wonder…

“Hyunjinnie hyung~” He called out, the nickname coming out naturally. And, it also made Hyunjin instantly turn to him, his lips pulled up into the slight smirk that made Jeongin’s heart race. 

“Hmm?” 

Jeongin wasn’t sure how he wasn’t emotionally dying or looking away from the masterpiece of a man in front of him, though truth be told, he really didn’t mind. 

“Since you’re graduating this year, have you decided what you want to do?” Jeongin asked before placing a piece of chip in between his lips before shifting into a more comfortable position. Hyunjin took this opportunity to lean closer and bite into the chip, his and Jeongin’s lips briefly touching as he did so. 

His smirk widened when he saw Jeongin hide his red face. 

Hyunjin put his assignment aside before pretty much tackling his adorable boyfriend, resulting in the two of them sprawled across the green grass with Hyunjin’s arms wrapped around the younger. Jeongin used their new position to shove his face into the crook of the other’s neck. 

Hyunjin stroked Jeongin’s arm as he thought of his answer to the question, “Hmm...I don’t think I know yet.”

It was silent for a second, Hyunjin just stared at the grey clouds in the sky, until Jeongin spoke, “It’s okay to not know.” 

Jeongin pulled away slightly, just enough that he could see Hyunjin, and the taller boy could see him. Which of course he did, Hyunjin would never pass up the chance to stare at his new boyfriend. 

“Hmm...What about you, mochi?” 

“I want to be a kindergarten teacher.” Jeongin answered without hesitating, smiling brightly at the thought. 

His smile seemed to be contagious because without realizing it, Hyunjin was smiling too. This caught Jeongin’s attention, the boy froze, staring at the beauty of the other’s smile. At that moment, he decided he wanted something from the taller. 

With that thought in mind, Jeongin pulled away and sat up, followed by Hyunjin who did the same out of worry, the smile wiped off his face. 

“Mochi, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” 

Jeongin took a deep breath, fiddling with the sleeves of his hoodie. _I can do this, it’s just a kiss. Just my first kiss, no big deal, plus he’s my boyfriend, kissing is something couples do. I can do it. I just gotta lean in and attach our lips together. Yeah, I can do it._

Before Hyunjin could ask anything else, Jeongin moved quickly; he leaned in and pecked his boyfriend’s lip within seconds. He covered his face with the sleeves of his hoodie this time, unaware of the feelings he had caused in the surprised taller, as he thought of how proud he was for initiating. Hyunjin recovered, his own heart hammering in his chest, and found he wasn’t satisfied. 

He grabbed Jeongin by the wrists and used all his strength to bring Jeongin into him, the surprise caused the younger to wrap his arms around Hyunjin’s neck, their faces only centimetres apart. 

“Don’t you think that was too quick, Mochi?” Hyunjin whispered. 

Jeongin didn’t reply, but he understood what the taller boy wanted. He leaned in just a bit, his eyes shutting close, as Hyunjin closed the distance by placing his lips on the other’s softer ones. They moved against each other lazily, taking their time to memorize each other’s lips. Jeongin found that he liked the feeling of the taller’s lip piercing against his own lips, the cold of it against his own warm skin was an interesting feeling. Hyunjin took this as a chance to slip his hands under the younger’s hoodie, causing Jeongin to shudder at the cold fingers wrapping around his waist. They pulled away a bit, staring at each other’s lips before moving their gazes to each other’s eyes. 

“Your fingers are cold, hyungg.” Jeongin whispered with a pout. 

Hyunjin shrugged, “Not my problem.” Before pulling the younger’s waist so they could go back to kissing, soft but firm kisses against each other’s lips, not exactly wanting to make-out where everyone could see them. Hyunjin was clearly aware of the younger's discomfort of public places. 

It didn’t last long, however, once Jeongin felt his phone buzz. He pulled away to slide his phone out of his pocket, ignoring the hammering in his chest as he felt Hyunjin lean his head on his shoulder. 

Jeongin groaned at the picture of the two of them kissing sent by none other than his embarrassing best friend. From the angle it was clear that Felix was hiding outside somewhere. Hyunjin looked up at the sound of his boyfriend in distress, chuckling when he found the source. 

“Tell Felix to send me that.” He commented, chuckling when Jeongin smacked his arm. 

After that the two of them spent quite a lot of time together during the week. Felix started joining them for lunch (his phone’s camera roll full of pictures of the couple), and Hyunjin started joining the two best friends at the library after school. They all learnt a lot about each other; they found that Hyunjin was very talkative just with certain people and about certain topics. Most of the conversations they had together were Felix and Jeongin talking about a wide range of things whilst Hyunjin sat leaning against his boyfriend or with his boyfriend on his lap, speaking only when asked or when he felt he needed to. He was certainly very touchy, a fact that got them stared at by a lot of people, but Hyunjin or Felix would scare the onlookers off; Hyunjin with his glare and Felix with his oddness. 

This brings the couple to Friday; the last day of the week. Hyunjin and Felix always met up at Jeongin’s locker after school since it was on the first floor. But on Fridays, Felix had choir practice so it would only be Hyunjin and Jeongin. This Friday though, Hyunjin had to stay back to talk to the teacher about an assignment they were given, the library closed early so Jeongin didn’t have to volunteer, and Felix had a short practice. Since the three of them had decided to go to a coffee shop after school to hang out, Jeongin decided to just wait at his locker for the two. It sounded less of a hassle. 

He was leaning against the door, reading a new book he had taken from the library, called _A Court of Thorns and Roses_ , when someone came up to him. The hallway was empty at this point so it wasn’t hard to notice someone walking towards him. It was a boy from one of his classes; he had dark hair and brown eyes, he was a few centimetres younger than Jeongin, and had on casual shirt and shorts. 

“Hey, Jeongin.” The boy said in a deep voice.

“Hi, Lee.” Jeongin greeted back with a small smile, trying not to show his displeasure of being disturbed while reading. He was at such a good part.

“I just wanted to ask, there’s this dance coming up soon and from what I know no one has asked you yet, mostly cause they’re scared, but, uh, do you wanna go with me?” Lee asked, he seemed to be a bit nervous. 

Jeongin was shocked, people wanted to ask him to a dance? He couldn’t understand why. Also, why were they scared to ask? And what should he say?

Thankfully he was saved...in a very _different_ way than he had wished. But he wasn’t complaining.

It was Hyunjin, halfway through the boy’s request, Jeongin had noticed his boyfriend stalking up to them, but thought nothing of it. Until he was being pushed against his locker door with full, familiar lips and a cold lip ring pressing against his own lips. He hadn’t even realized his book had fallen out of his hands.

He could feel Hyunjin’s hands shove under his sweatshirt to rest around his waist like the taller almost always did, and Jeongin subconsciously tangled his finger’s into the taller’s black button-up shirt. He felt Hyunjin bite his lip before shoving his tongue into his mouth. The moment started to heat up even more when he felt Hyunjin’s hand slid down to squeeze his ass, enticing a moan from Jeongin that was followed by a satisfied groan from his boyfriend. 

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat, causing Jeongin to crash back into reality and lightly push his boyfriend away, much to the taller boy’s displeasure. They turned to the boy standing awkwardly, and a bit irritated. 

“What do you want?” Hyunjin questioned with his usual cold glare in place. He kept one arm wrapped around Jeongin’s waist under his shirt, stroking the bare skin when he felt Jeongin shudder. Hyunjin knew that his boyfriend wasn’t a fan of him being cold or detached or angry. But this moment called for it, since he recognized the boy in front of them. 

“I was just asking Jeongin something-” 

“He doesn’t want to go with you.” Hyunjin interrupted, annoying Lee even further. 

Jeongin was just watching the scene unfold, not wanting to come in between. 

“How about you let him answer.” Lee bit back. 

“How about you leave before I have my crew pay you another visit? Didn’t you understand the last time? He found your letters creepy and he doesn’t want to go with you. He’s _my_ boyfriend, get that in your head and _leave_.” Hyunjin said in a low voice; a growl laced into the last word. 

Jeongin was shocked at the information revelation, but that was pushed aside by the thoughts of how hot his boyfriend was being. He was pretty sure he had heart eyes that second, he just couldn’t stop staring at Hyunjin barely an inch away from him. It was to the point he didn’t even notice when Lee was gone, or when Hyunjin spoke to him. He only came back to reality when his boyfriend kissed his lips, tugging gently at his bottom lip with his teeth as he pulled away.

“What was my mochi thinking about?” Hyunjin asked quietly. 

Jeongin, completely out of it, replied, “About how hot you looked and sounded.” 

Hyunjin smirked before placing soft kisses down his boyfriend’s neck, “Really? Did I turn my little mochi on? Huh?” He continued before starting to nip at the younger’s skin, earning a whimper. 

Before they could continue though, they were once again interrupted. 

“Guys!” Felix exclaimed, earning his friends attention. Jeongin was red in the face while Hyunjin was glaring at him. Felix didn’t care though. 

“I got a video of the whole thing, even of Lee stomping away. He looked so angry I loved it.” He stated excitedly, waving his phone around. 

Jeongin groaned and hid his face behind his hands, while Hyunjin’s mood did a 180 and he told Felix to play the video. 

“I hate you guys.” 

“Love you too, bro.” “I love you too, mochi.” Were Jeongin’s two replies.

Jeongin really hadn’t expected to see his boyfriend on a Sunday morning considering Hyunjin had told him that he usually slept in on Sundays. Though to be fair, he hadn’t seen the taller until later in the day. 

He had gone out on a walk for some morning coffee to the shop nearest to his home, which was fortunately a bit far from his school -meaning he’d meet no one from his classes. Or so he thought. 

Jeongin was just standing in line, waiting for his turn, when he was approached by Lee. Jeongin was surprised and concerned, until Lee started apologizing for the letters. And what could Jeongin do but forgive him, it’s not like it affected him heavily. Lee also bought his drink for him out of guilt, which Jeongin told him was okay and he didn’t have to do, but Lee insisted. They spent a few minutes after getting their drinks, conversing. Mostly about school and the dance, to which Jeongin revealed that he wouldn’t be going. Dances weren’t really his and Felix’s thing, though if his boyfriend really wanted to go, he wouldn’t mind. 

Hyunjin was on his way home -so he could go back to bed- having parted with his gang after an important... _issue_ that needed to be solved. 

However, he froze in his tracks when he noticed his boyfriend walk out of a cafe, followed by the guy that had a crush on _his_ boyfriend. He watched in irritation as Jeongin sipped his drink and sent the other guy a smile, earning one in return. Lee waved at the younger and started to walk down the sidewalk, opposite of the side Hyunjin stood. 

' _Seems like he still hasn't learnt his lesson.'_ Hyunjin thought as he switched his gaze from Lee to his boyfriend who was throwing his cup away in the trash. 

Jeongin looked around aimlessly, looking for something to do.

 _'Or someone.'_ The Felix part of his brain supplied to him as his sight fell on his boyfriend standing some feet away from him.

"Hyunjinnie hyung!" He exclaimed happily. Jeongin ran towards his boyfriend, almost knocking him over as he practically jumped on the taller, their arms instinctively wrapping around each other. 

“I didn’t think I’d get to see you today.” Jeongin mumbled as he pulled away enough to see the his boyfriend’s face, their arms never leaving each other. 

“I didn’t think so either, mochi. But I’m happy we did.” Hyunjin replied, his smile not reaching his eyes. Which the younger immediately noticed. 

His smile faded away into a worried pout. “What’s wrong?” 

“Just wondering...what were you and _that guy_ doing together?” Hyunjin didn’t mean to sound bitter, but he couldn’t help it, his boyfriend affected him way too much. 

Jeongin, as oblivious as ever, didn’t realize the taller was jealous. “Lee? Oh, I came to get something to drink before I started on my homework and I met him here. He apologized about the letters and offered to buy my drink. Then we talked a bit about the upcoming dance and I told him I don’t want to go -unless you want to go?” 

Hyunjin blinked, trying to process the younger’s quick rant before sighing in relief that nothing else had happened between the two. It’s not that he didn’t trust his boyfriend -he really did- but it was other boys he didn’t trust, except Felix of course. “Dances aren’t really my thing, so if you don’t want to go I won’t either.” 

“Perfect! You can join me and Felix! We planned to buy tubs of ice cream and binge watch rom-com movies.” Jeongin suggested excitedly, smiling again. 

Hyunjin let a genuine smile spread across his lips at the sight of his excited boyfriend. “Sounds amazing, mochi, I’ll look forward to it. Now, come on, I’ll walk you home.” 

“But that’s the opposite way from your house.” Jeongin stated. 

“I know. But, walking you home means I get to spend more time with you, that makes the distance worth it.” Hyunjin said with a wink, making his boyfriend blush and look away. At that chance, Hyunjin leaned in and left a soft kiss on Jeongin’s cheek, further increasing the redness on the younger’s face. 

“We’ll get to see each other at school tomorrow.” Jeongin mumbled. 

Hyunjin sighed and dramatically rolled his eyes, gaining his boyfriend’s attention again. “Mochi, either you let me walk you home or I let you go on your own and follow you secretly.” 

Jeongin glared at the taller. “Fine...weirdo.” 

“ _Your_ weirdo.” Hyunjin corrected as he leaned in to attach their lips together. It was a gentle kiss, a press of the lips right before they pulled away, turning towards the direction that led to the younger's home. 

Jeongin immediately leaned into Hyunjin as they started their slow trudge, squealing when he felt the taller grab his butt. He smacked the other’s hand away, face red especially with how Hyunjin was laughing at him. 

To assure that didn’t happen again, Jeongin linked his and the taller’s arms together, laying his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder. 

“You can’t just do that in public, weirdo.” He grumbled. 

“So what you’re saying is….I can touch your butt in private?” 

Jeongin could _hear_ the smirk in his boyfriend’s voice. 

“Shut up.”

  
  



End file.
